Class
by Lee Gal Heap Lawned
Summary: Hollywood, Bollywood, Money, Singers, Songwriters, Comedians, Comediennes, Directors, Actors, Actresses, Taylor Lautner's Abs, Money, Beverly Hills, Bieber Fever, Money, Amy, and of course, some class.
1. Versace and H&M I

"Amy, actress, comedian and singer, will be making an appearance at the Versace for H&M premiere later tonight. She will be performing her new hit single, Head Over Heels, along with renowned pop artist, Britney Spears. Other appearances during the show will include The Black Eyed Peas, Foster the People and Estelle," said news anchor, Kerri Bellacosa.

"The Versace for H&M premiere will be aired at six p.m. right here on KXAN. We hope to see you then. Joe?"

* * *

><p>"...<em>Won't cha put me back on my feet!" <em>Amy sang. The enormous crowd around the stage and the catwalk was intimidating, but nothing was to scary for Amelia Cahill. Better known as Amy, she's had more _#1 _hits than Rihanna.

As she and Britney said good night to the crowd, her agent, Nellie Gomez, yelled into her earpiece, "Hey, Ames, we gotta situation on our hands. The general manager here says that he wants ya to put in a small speech after Foster the People are finished performing. Something inspiring."

Amy didn't want to make a speech. She just wanted to go home and sleep. Performing was always tiring, and she surely smelled bad. But she also knew that if she didn't accept, then Versace and H&M would be out to sell some scandalous photos to the paparazzi. "

"Of course, I would love to make a speech!" she spoke excitedly into her headset.

"Need me to write one for you?" Nellie asked. Amy knew that this would be best, but she didn't want to read off some note cards on national television.

"No, I think I'll just wing it."

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a story about Amy as a Hollywood-goer. If you would like to see some romance in this story, (IanAmy, Jonah/Amy, Evan/Amy, Hamilton/Amy, Ned/Amy, Ted/Amy, THE BIEBS/Amy or some other famous dude and Amy) say it in a review and I may or may not include it.**

**The title, **Class**, is not the school type of class. It's the classy type of class. The story will center around lot's of lies and drama and so I thought it would be rather ironic to say that. Class, I mean.  
><strong>

**The chapters will be short. Some characters will be included in the story. Otherwise, it'll be Amy and other famous people. It won't be boring, I can promise you that. I wrote this in 30 or so minutes, but thought about it for days.**

**Oh, and on my poll (I don't expect anyone to read this or go vote), you can vote for the next famous person that Amy meets or interacts with.  
><strong>

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. Sometimes, I put unnecessary commas! **


	2. Versace and H&M II

As Amy came out onto the stage, the crowd roared. Amy beamed at her fans, friends, and foes while giving her best princess wave and walking towards the microphone. As soon as her small foot touched base in her Versace heels, the lights dimmed except for the bright, five foot wide circle of light aimed right at her.

Amy inconspicuously fixed her wedgie that she got from walking to center stage and started her speech, "Hey guys!"

The crowd screamed in delight of hearing her voice. "So, I would just like to say hello to everyone watching this before I start. I would also like to give a shout out to my favorite brother in the world, Dan Cahill, and one to my amazing boyfriend, Ian Kabra!"

Dan Cahill was an extremely famous actor with a good reputation and Ian Kabra was in Forbes with people like Bill Gates and Oprah Winfrey. At the mention of the two handsome (hot, as many young girls called them) young men, the crowd screamed again. It was a _FINALLY!_ moment when Amy and Ian got together. They were the golden couple of Hollywood, some would say.

"Okay. Well, I originally came from Boston, Massachusetts for those of you who didn't know, and I went through public school my entire life. In my middle school and high school years, well to put it simply, you were either a somebody or a nobody. In or out, cool or retarded. It's just how it was. You either wear the main brands like Hollister, American Eagle or something like that or you were a loser. Clothes got tighter and skimpier as the years went by and I would always hear these stories about who did who over the weekend and all that fun stuff.

"Sadly, I followed them. I'll admit I was a follower back then but not anymore. I want to start a revolution! A fashion revolution where people can wear something that they can breath in, where people won't be judged on what they wear. That's what I think when I talk about H&M and Versace. When these brands come together, the clothes will be reasonably priced and they will be clothes that express feelings.

"From the drama geeks to the druggie thugs to the popular blonds, everyone should be able to express themselves through their clothes! But you can't do that in every pair of skinny jeans. I know that I will definitely be buying from them, and I hope you do the same. Thank you and good night!"

Amy strutted back stage where her boyfriend of a year and a half stood, waiting for her with a bundle of roses and a smile big enough to compete with a happy sun in sunglasses.

Amy could never describe Ian perfectly. She thought he was the glaze to her doughnut, the apple to her eye, the shake to her bake. She thought he was perfect in every way possible with his perfect personality and perfect looks.

"It's time to celebrate another great performance!" he told her.

* * *

><p><em>"Why would you wanna break up?"<em> the rap song sang with some major bass in the background. Ian was currently in one of his three Lamborghini's (technically the other two belonged to his family), and Amy was on top of him, placing chaste kisses along his jaw line and below.

Ian grabbed his girlfriend's face and kissed it roughly. Amy responded eagerly while rubbing his defined six pack. The couple was too engrossed in themselves to notice a flash go off to the left of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Ew... that was awkward to type up. <strong>

**So, would anyone mind writing a RATED K ONE-SHOT about OBSTACLES, using only like one character and no romance or something like that? **

_French Lesson of the Day!_

**Tchao- (pronounced chow) French for ciao, one of the many ways to say goodbye.**_  
><em>


End file.
